This application relates generally to coupling assemblies and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for coupling a link connector to a clevis.
Coupling assemblies that includes a link connector coupled to a clevis are used to support secondary structures. For example, in at least some known turbine engines, such coupling assemblies are used to support secondary structures, such as geardrive trains, to turbomachinery. The link connectors provide the prime support for the secondary structure and also isolate the structures from vibrations generated by the turbomachinery. More specifically, the link connectors include a elastomer support end that includes an opening that extends therethrough.
The link connectors also provide alignment of the secondary structure with respect to the turbomachinery. Maintaining proper alignment between the secondary structure and the turbomachinery facilitates preventing gear and/or bearing damage within the geardrive trains. Furthermore, the elastomers provide support for ultimate loading conditions, such as blade out conditions.
However, exposure to environmental elements, such as high temperatures which may be generated by the turbomachinery or caustic fluids which may be present, may cause the elastomers to degrade. Over time, continued degradation may cause the elastomer portion of the link connectors to sag or loosen, and as such, may cause the alignment of the secondary structure with respect to the turbomachinery to shift. Such misalignment may cause bearing and/or gear damage.
In one aspect of the invention, a connector assembly is provided. The connector assembly includes a link connector, a clevis, a fastener, and a support washer. The link connector includes a first end that includes an elastomer portion that defines an opening extending therethrough. The clevis includes a first arm, a second arm, and an opening extending therethrough. The fastener is configured to extend through the clevis opening and the link connector elastomer opening to couple the link connector to the clevis such that the link connector is between the clevis arms. The support washer includes an opening that extends therethrough and the washer extends circumferentially around the fastener between the link connector and at least one of the clevis arms.
In another aspect, a method for coupling a link connector to a clevis is provided. The clevis includes a pair of arms and an opening that extends therethrough. The link connector includes a first end that includes an elastomer portion that defines an opening. The method includes positioning a support washer including an opening extending therethrough adjacent the link connector elastomer portion, and inserting a fastener through the clevis opening, the support washer opening, and the link connector elastomer opening to couple the link connector and the support washer to the clevis such that the link connector is coupled between the clevis arms by the fastener, and such that the support washer thermally insulates at least a portion of the link connector elastomer portion.
In a further aspect, a connector assembly for a gas turbine engine is provided. The connector assembly includes a link connector, a U-shaped clevis, a support washer, and a fastener. The link connector includes a first end that includes an elastomer portion that defines an opening extending therethrough. The elastomer portion is configured to damp vibrations induced within the link connector. The clevis includes a first arm, a second arm, and an opening that extends therethrough. The support washer also includes an opening extending therethrough. The fastener is configured to extend through the clevis opening, the support washer opening, and the link connector elastomer opening to couple the link connector and the support washer to the clevis, such that the link connector is coupled between the clevis arms by the fastener. The support washer is configured to thermally insulate the link connector elastomer portion.